Someone like you Mina-Kushi
by lavida134
Summary: regalo deo ne-shot para aniyasha por actualizar las historias que le pedi gracias


Bueno esto surgió como un reto pero al final quedo como un regalo por actualización(?)...,en fin ya sea reto o regalo, este one shot va dedicado a Aniyasha por actualizar las historias que le pedí (enserió te quiero pero piensas que todo es un reto xDD)

Genero:Romance/Drama

Clasificación:M+

Pareja:Mina-kushi (Minato y Kushina)

Tipo:One-Shot

Grupo; Irresistible Naranja

©copyright de Kishimoto Masashi

Capitulo Único=Someone like you (alguien como tu) {Mina-kushi}By Lavida134

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you

Old friend

Why are you so shy

It ain't like you to hold back

Or hide from the light

Escuche que te asentaste, que encontraste una chica y que te casaste con ella,, y también que tus sueños se hicieron realidad,supongo que ella te dio cosas que yo no te di. Y aun me arrepiento de eso...

Viejo Amigo, supongo que ahora debo llamarte así, pero me pregunto porque eres tan tímido, no te preocupes no diré nada, ni sacare la verdad a la luz. Comprendo que ella es importante para ti ahora

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me, it isn't over

odio aparecer sin invitación, a esta celebración tan importante para ti y para ella también, pero no podía permanecer lejos no podía luchar con el deseo de verte, de nuevo, tenia la esperanza de que cuando te mirara a la cara regresaras a mi como antes, que cuando me veías me pedías siempre que saliera contigo, solo quería decirte que para mi aun no ha terminado.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

Olvídalo. Encontrare alguien como tu, te de deseos lo mejor a ti también, no te olvides de mi te lo pido, aunque seguramente ya lo hiciste o ya lo has hecho al encontrarla a ella.

Recuerdo que decías: "A veces dueles en el amor, y tu amor me duele",

"A veces eres dura en el amor, y aveces me duele también"

You'd know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised in a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

¿Recuerdas como el tiempo volaba a nuestro alrededor?,ayer fue el tiempo de nuestras vidas, pero ahora es el tuyo con ella, en el verano decíamos que habíamos nacido nos habíamos criado en un nube del cielo despejado, y yo obligada por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria te puse a un lado y te deje ir...

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me, it isn't over yet

sabes que odio aparecer sin ser invitada, y mas cuando no puedo pelear contra el sentimiento de verte otra ves a la cara. y decirte que para mi no ha terminado, que tu aun sigues viviendo en mi corazón desde la primera vez.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

No te preocupes encontrare alguien como tu, igual a ti te deseo lo mejor para ti también, no me olvides te lo ruego,Recuerdo que tu decías: "A veces eres dura en el amor, pero en cambio a mi me duele"

Nothing compares, no worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes they're memories made

Who would have known how bitter-sweet this would taste

Nada se compara, no se preocupa el, ni se preocupa ella de mi, lamentaciones y errores de eso están hechos lo recuerdos ¿quien hubiera dicho que el verte de nuevo tendría un sabor agridulce?

Me alegro por ti pero no puedo evitar ser egoísta y desear el ser yo ella.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead

no te preocupes encontrare alguien como tu, te deseo nada mas que lo mejor para ti también, no me olvides te lo suplico, recuerdo cuando me decías "A veces eres dura en el amor, pero me duele a cambio también

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah, yeah

No te preocupes encontrare alguien igual a ti, igual de caballeroso, atento, leal y también guapo al igual que tu, con la diferencia que no eres tu, te deseo solo lo mejor para ti y para ella también en su matrimonio.

No me olvides te lo pido,recuerdo que me dijiste la ultima vez: "A veces eres dura en el amor, pero a veces me duele en cambio a mi, y no quiero seguir así lo siento"

Luego de eso la Pelirroja se fue del salón de baile con una lagrima recorriéndole la mejilla, pero sonriendo por haberse desahogado al fin y decir todo lo que tenia que decirle a minato.

**Sera un buen hokage de eso estoy segura, nunca habrá un hokage como el**—pensaba la pelirroja mientras se iba.

—Kushina...kushina amor despierta ya es de dia—decía un pelirrubio tocándole el hombro a su esposa.

—hmm... cinco minutos mas 'ttebane—decía la esposa del ahora cuarto hokage de la villa oculta de las hojas.

—no, hoy es la ceremonia de bautizo de tu hijo no llegaras tarde, vamos arriba levantate—decía el rubio picándola en las costillas.

—bien ya voy—decía la pelirroja estirándose en la cama como un gato, en ese momento se escucha un llanto en le cuarto contiguo a la habitación y la pelirroja salio disparada hacia el cuarto de su hijo con una velocidad impresionante, incluso para le hokage.

—**cuando se trata de su hijo, ni kami-sama la puede parar**—pensó le rubio mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su hijo y lo escuchaba dejar de llorar.

_Mientras en el cuarto..._

—tranquilo cariño, aquí esta mama, nada malo te va a pasar, tranquilo—decía la ojimorada mientras mecía a su hijo.

—porque no te vas a preparar mientras yo le doy su biberón—decía el cuarto hokage mientras le quitaba el bebe a su esposa.

—bien, pero no tardo—dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y se ponía en marcha hacia el baño.

_Mientras en el baño..._

—Me pregunto que hubiera pasado ese dia. si yo no hubiera llegado a esa boda, supongo que ahora minato no seria mi esposo y yo estaría sola con naruto-chan en otro país—decía la pelirroja en voz alta mientras abría la regadera.

—en realidad, así te fueras al fin del mundo te hubiera buscado y te hubiera traído a konoha para que te casaras conmigo en ves de Honora—dijo su esposo interrumpiéndola y metiéndose a la regadera y besando a su esposa con pasión siendo correspondido inmediatamente.

—Mi-Minato, naruto... el bebe...—decía entre suspiros la ojivioleta mientras su esposo le besaba el cuello.

—tranquila, el esta bien mikoto vino y se lo llevo para que jugara con sasuke. mientras tu y yo no alistamos, según ella era para darnos tiempo, pero yo pienso que no lo necesitamos o ¿si?—dijo el rubio pícaramente volviendo a besar a su esposa suavemente hasta hacer que ella perdiera la noción del espacio y el tiempo.

En eso kushina tomo a minato de los cabellos y lo jalo hasta ponerse ella de frente a el e ir besando su torso y acariciarlo ajando lentamente sus labio hasta quedar arrodillada y cuando lo vio frente a ella vacilo por un momento

—Kushina si tu no quieres no tienes que...—dijo el rubio con una erección doliéndole, pero el no la iba a obligar a algo que ella no quisiera hacer.

Pero en un impulso de valentía kushina lo tomo, y le dio un beso, la ver que el rubio suspiraba, lo volvió a besar y el rubio hizo un reflejo como de embestida, al ver esto la pelirroja meto el glande en su boca, el rubio al sentir su cavidad húmeda y caliente dio un gemido casi animal y estuvo a punto de venirse pero sabia que si lo hacia la diversión se acabaría.

—¡Por Kami kushina!—gimió el rubio haciendo un reflejo de embestida en la boca de la pelirroja.

—¿no te gusta?—pregunto la pelirroja con malicia.

—¡Kami sabe que me encanta!, pero si sigues así, me correré y se acabara la diversión—dijo el rubio gimiendo por lo que la pelirroja le hacia a su pene al meterlo y sacarlo de su boca, darle lamidas por todo su tronco y chupar sin vergüenza alguna el glande después.

—Pero si te gusta, yo no veo el problema_—_dijo la pelirroja con cara "inocente" pero sonrisa maliciosa.

—**_Kami, esta mujer me va a matar_**—pensó el rubio poniéndose la manos en la cara, para después a regañadientes quitarla de entre sus piernas tomarla entre sus brazos cerrar la llave y llevarla a su cama.

—_**estos son los momentos en que agradecía ser un ninja y haberle dado a los anbus que lo cuidaban el dia libre, __**EL Y SOLO EL TENIA EL DERECHO DE VER A KUSHINA DESNUDA**__, y dado que sus guardaespaldas todos eran hombres, incluyendo a líder uchiha y hyuuga. Del hyuuga no se preocupaba, le tenia terror a hana. pero de fugaku, dudaba lo honorable que era cuando mikoto no estaba cerca. Solo kami sabe que pasa por la cabeza de ese hombre_**_—_pensó el rubio mientras recostaba a la pelirrojo y la veía por un momento le pareció ver a un diosa y no a su esposa, y entonces recordó el dia en que ella se apareció en su boda diciéndole que encontraría a alguien igual a el, de solo imaginar a alguien que no fuera el, tocando a kushina, le entraban unas ganas bestiales de matar al que se le pusiera delante. para apaciguar su ira un poco, y mas de una vez por sus ataques de celos, sus amigos sufrían palizas monumentales. por eso trataban en lo posible el no estar cerca cuando el rubio tenia un ataque psicópata según ellos.

—Joder, que eres hermosa kushina_—_dijo el rubio besando a la pelirroja sonrojada, le encantaba cuando minato dejaba de ser tan correcto y le hablaba sucio.

Mientras la besaba el rubio bajaba la mano por sus muslos y la metía por dentro hasta llegar a sus pliegues y notar lo húmedos que estaban,—veo que estas húmeda, ¿quieres que te coja kushina?, dímelo, ¿lo quieres o no?—dijo el rubio mientras le chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja y escucho un gemido provenir de la pelirroja.

—si...—dijo la pelirroja en un gemido.

—dilo mas alto cariño, no te escucho—dijo el rubio besándole el cuello mientras introducía dos dedos de una vez en su entrada.

—¡si minato, si!—gemía la pelirroja mientras movía sus caderas al compás de los dedos de su marido. entrando y saliendo se su vagina.

—bien, aquí voy—dijo el rubio sacando los dedos para probar el néctar de su pelirroja, para luego posicionar su pene en la entrada de la pelirroja y entrar de una sola estocada.—joder, eres tan estrecha—dijo el rubio con los dientes apretados.

—¡oh si!—gimió mas alto la pelirroja mientras movía las caderas para incitar a su marido a moverse, y el mensaje lo entendió el rubio comenzando a moverse lentamente, para luego subir gradualmente la velocidad.

Mientras el la penetraba estaba chupando los pezones de la pelirroja, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo, y succionándolos hasta que quedarán erectos del placer y repetía el mismo proceso con el otro y los alternaba.

Cuando ya sintió que estaba a punto de correrse aumento más la velocidad , y sintió las paredes de su esposa aprisionando su pene también alcanzando el clímax.

—¡oh minato, me corro!, ¡MINATO!, ¡MINATOOOOO!—grito la pelirroja llegando al nirvana prometido.

—¡yo también me corro kushina!, ¡KUSHINAA!—gruño el rubio llegando también al nirvana prometido y cayendo suavemente encima de la pelirroja.

—joder, esto fue increíble—dijo la pelirroja respirando agitada mente y regulando su respiración.

—¡KUSHINA!—grito horrorizado el rubio a su esposa mirándola a los ojos.

—¿que?, no te las des de santo que no lo eres—dijo la pelirroja poniendo un brazo en sus ojos.

—no lo digo por eso, llegaremos tarde a la iglesia para el bautizo de nuestro hijo—dijo el rubio levantándose rápidamente y empezándose a vestir.

—jajajaja, no es hoy, lo invente para que mikoto-chan se llevara al niño por todo el dia 'ttebane—dijo la rubia riendo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de la risa de su mejilla.

—¿Me engañaste?—dijo el rubio con una expresión en su cara de sorpresa y risa al mismo tiempo.

—¡espera es por una buena causa 'ttebane!, ya casi no pasas tu tiempo aquí en la casa, si no en la oficina, y pues tenia que retenerte de alguna forma hoy, porque trabajas mucho, la ultima vez que viste a tu hijo por mas de dos horas fue cuando nació, luego llego el kyuubi, y pues lo encerraste en su interior. pero aun así no pasas tiempo con nosotros, tu familia—dijo la pelirroja con un poco de tristeza al final.

—tranquila si todos los sábados son así, de aquí en adelante, te lo juro que no me saldré de la cama en todo el dia—dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su esposa y besándola.

—y otra cosa, accidentalmente golpee a un anbu de tu escuadrón por espiarme en el rio mientras me bañaba—dijo la pelirroja luego de corresponderle a su esposo, pero cuando se dio cuenta su esposo tenia cara de psicópata en serie,—¿quien fue?—pregunto en una voz sepulcral el rubio.

—**-oh si, fubaka se las iba a pagar todas de una vez, lo sentía por mikoto, pero esto era personal, nadie le decía retrasado a su hijo y salia ileso de ello. y menos si es el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki**—Pensó la rubia para responderle a su esposo.—etto... fugaku u...—apenas iba terminando su nombre cunado ya su esposo había desaparecido de su casa y luego de tres horas, volvía a su casa.

Se dice que desde ese dia, fugaku uchiha presento su dimisión a el hokage de konoha y fundo la policía de konoha, cuando le preguntaron porque lo hizo solo respondió "quiero una vida sin complicaciones", y desde ese dia kushina cada ves que veía a fugaku. este daba la media vuelta y se iba por otro camino, claro que mikoto nunca se entero de esto o se hizo la tonta, y nunca dio señales de estar enfadada, pero un dia encontraron al jefe de la policía de konoha atado a un árbol y con varios kunais incrustados en su cuerpo, luego de eso fugaku más nunca volvió a hablar mal del hijo del hokage.

¿Raro?, lo se. pero esto salio con lo apurada que estoy, y créanme esto me salio en diez minutos, bueno espero que a aniyasha le haya gustado su regalo, el lemmon lo hice lo más suave que creo yo que seria un lemmon, y dejando eso de lago gracias por las actualizaciones, nos vemos en otro one-shot o fics byee

Att. Lavida134

_El__camino__es__receloso,__el__resultado__incierto,__quizá__nefasto,_

_será__preciso__que__ renuncien __a__todo,__yo__sólo__aspiro__a__ser_

_su__único__y__exclusivo__modelo._

_Paulo Coelho- El Vencedor esta solo_


End file.
